Electrophotography is commonly used in digital printers or presses. Digital printing may use a variety of print material to reproduce a variety of digital sources on a variety of media. Digital printers or presses may utilize a photoconductor to apply print material to a print medium. The photoconductor may be charged and exposed to light. Charged print material, such as toner, may be attracted to areas of the photoconductor. The print material may be transferred from the photoconductor to the print medium directly or to an offset unit. Heat and/or pressure may fuse the toner to the medium.